Fighting the Coming Darkness
by Edengwen
Summary: Glorfindel is traveling to Mirkwood to speak to King Thranduil when he mets an old enemy, the Witch-King. However he has brought a party of orcs. With a little help from the four prices of Mirkwood and their wood elves can Glorfindel fight him without losing his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The wood was still. No movement but I continued, I felt the eye of others on me. Friends but they were unpredictable. Wood elves are of course less wise and more dangerous. However they would not hurt me well not on purpose. I could still remember then they thought I was an enemy and attacked. Luckily I didn't want to kill them but I came close in ending two of their lives, they own fault. As the captain of the guard remembered the style of my blade and then saw my face and shouted. "Daro! Daro!" I was glad. I was no kin-slayer.

However five of the elves were taken to the healing chamber in Mirkwood. I was a warrior, and didn't like being attacked. Luckily King Thranduil knew what I was like and smiled that he fact that I could still take down eighteen of his warriors. He had mentioned that he thought I would go soft in Imladris. Elrond wasn't happy at that. And all the fight I only had a small cut on my hand were a warrior had nicked it with his blade.

I hated travelling on foot. It felt wrong and more dangerous more rightly in Mirkwood. The forest had grown dark more dangerous. Dol Guldur had become an evil place. Orcs had been seen in great numbers. I had wished to ride to Mirkwood but in entering the woods I knew it was no place for a horse, even a right lord of horses. Asfaloth was my friend and not my horse. He let my rid him because we understood each other. So I let him run free around Mirkwood and would return when I needed him and in some way he knew I was in trouble.

Then a noise from the trees made me stop. First I thought it could be the wood elves from Mirkwood. But then I grabbed the hilt of my sword. It didn't smell of elves. Then I was surrounded by orcs. There were over twenty and more were in the tree line. Then four stepped aside to show a man but he wasn't a man anymore. Once yes however he was now full of darkness.

The Witch-King, I remembered him from the war. How could I forget him.

"Balrog-slayer we met again." He voice was the same however I had little time to think of him as the orcs attacked. My sword was out in a flash and on my own I would have fallen. They were too many. Forty nearly fifty were there but then I heard the cry of the orcs. The wood elves, I smiled seeing some of my friends in the guard including Thranduil's sons.

Gilorndir was the oldest and the heir to the throne with his brother Tordir they were a good battle brothers. And I had fought with them before. Dorondir was a skillful bow man like Legolas but he was older and had seen more battles. All like Thranduil were blonde with blue eyes. But I could see another blonde, it couldn't be.

I was lost in thought as I fought the orcs and then I heard Gilorndir shout "GLORFINDEL BEHIND YOU!"

I turned to see the Witch-King with his sword raised, I fought him alone. I would not ask any other to help. He was strong again with darkness I could feel it and it was using all my strength to fight him off.

I was strong still but then with all the orcs dead he pulled away and looked over were a group of the Mirkwood elves were, in front was Gilorndir and Legolas. Legolas?

Dorondir and Tordir were on the other side with arrows in their bows.

"Drop your weapon." Gilorndir shouted to him, and all he did was laugh.

That chilled my bones, he felt it though my body.

"You don't know who I am elfling but he does." Pointing at me, I couldn't destroy him, nor win this fight with the heirs to the throne of Mirkwood, near so he could use against me.

_Valar I need aid take my energy and give the light to rid us of the darkness. _

That was all I needed, a bright light broke through the tree and landed on me and the Witch-King. He screamed and ran from the lighted place calling in Black Speech.

_Next time you will not escape me Balrog Slayer_

And then my eyes went black and I remembered no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I opened my eyes, my head was clear but my body had no energy to move. Then I saw Ioron, a tall brown headed elf, the King's personal healer, he was mixing something in a bowl that reminded me of the one Elrond used. I hoped that is potions were better tasting than Elrond's. The many times I had to drink some of them then I got hurt. Ioron turned to face me. He eyes opened wide with shock.

"Hir-nin Glorfindel. You are awake." He looked shocked at first.

"I am Ioron. I hope I didn't scare anyone." I smiled at Ioron but he didn't answer.

"You did mellon, and ion-nin have been very worried. Do not do that again to them nor me is that understood." I saw a tall blonde elf stood in the door way.

"Thranduil you make it sound like I planned it." I gave him the look that I would normally give Erestor when he said that I have done something to him, mostly stopping him from working which I did by accident. But then the elven king walked into the room and stood over me. I smiled at him. He looked too much like his father and his sons.

"It is good to see you mellon-nin." He sat down next to my bed. I was in the normal guest room for me close to Thranduil's, mainly because I was known in high honor of the King. Well it was understandable why Elrond would normally send me with news to him. I was the only Lord the Thranduil liked.

"How are your son fairing?" I wanted to change the subject but I worried about them.

"They were worried about you. Gilorndir said that you seen to grow dim when the light hit you and the one you were fighting and then as the light faded you fell. Who or better why did you call Valar to aid you? My sons and you could have killed or capture the man whom you fought."

My face fell. I looked at the ceiling; I didn't want to tell him whom I fought. His sons were too close to a pure evil, and that they wouldn't be able to fight against it, or in fact that evil was going into his kingdom and the would not be able to fight it.

"Glorfindel?" I could hear Thranduil far away from me. An old energy wanted me dead. Staying would risk this kingdom and returning to Imladris would send him there. I closed my eyes thinking of what to do. "Lord Glorfindel" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes. Thranduil and Ioron were both looking at me with worried eyes. "I am fine mellon-nin. I am tired that is all." Ioron nodded and moved away but Thranduil just sat back down in the chair and continued to look at me.

"You look so much like Elrond when you pull that face you know." I smiled at the kings dislike to be compared with another. "And like Elrond I know when you are not being fully true with me." Thranduil added.

I knew he was right. I did want to tell him but something inside me knew that he would not risk anything getting into his kingdom and sadly I wouldn't be able to leave also. I knew why he wanted my blood but was I ready to tell that story just yet.

"When I feel back to my old self Thranduil I will tell you what happened, however for now may I have some peace?"

Thankful Thranduil nodded and left the room. Ioron handed me a cup with a liquid inside it. "To rebuild your strength." He added as looked at him, nearly every time I had one of Elrond potions he would slip some sleeping herbs in them. I drank the sweet liquid and as the liquid entered my body I felt my strength return to my body.

However as I closed my eyes my body relaxed and I fell back to sleep. I dreamt of many things however the feeling that I wasn't alone in the room made me open my eyes. There in the door way was Tordir. For the second oldest, Tordir acted older than his years, when Gilorndir would come to take the throne, Tordir would become the adviser to him. Well Tordir was the only one Gilorndir really listened to expect the Lords and Lady and his father.

"I am sorry if I woke you Glorfindel." Tordir was always the one whom addressed me like that with nearly adding Lord to it. "You didn't I wasn't really asleep. You can come in, I wouldn't bite you know." I smiled at him; he laughed and came to sit in the chair next to the bed. He sat too much like his father. "How are you Tordir?" I smiled at him.

"I am well. You know you scared us in the forest," he looked at his hands as he started to twist his fingers together "at first I couldn't tell if you were alive." I saw the pain in his face. I pushed myself up. "I did something that takes a lot out of me Tordir if I did not he would have killed us all. He is powerful and too evil for you to know him." Tordir looked up opening his mouth to ask something but I silenced him with my hand. "I will explain all when Elrond comes if I am not mistaken your father has already contacted him and he left Imladris three days ago. I am not stupid you know."

Tordir looked at me; he did look shocked that I knew what they had done. "I fought you would be angry at us for that?" I laughed, "I am not angry at you, all you have done is make me miss a couple more patrols and Elrond telling me off for working too hard, don't tell him but I never really listen to him." I smiled at him, he laughed. I felt my eye close again, that energy I lost was great. It would take a couple of more days till I was back to normal.

When I awoke again it was dawn I felt the rising sun and lay on my face. I opened my eyes. I felt the strength strong again, I pulled the covers off my, I stood up my legs were weak but as I would over to the balcony, I loved the feel of the wind back on my face. Then as I looked down I saw a group of horsemen enter the courtyard. Elrond, I could see him clearly and his horse was the only dark black stallion there. Then I saw the two chestnut horses, no. Elladan and Elrohir, I wasn't going to live this down now. Yes I was the teacher but also their friend.

I re-entered my room and got dressed. I always wore dark blue clothing in this kingdom. I hardly wore my clothes I wore in Imladris or my riding clothes. I hated wearing clothes that shows the level of honour in someone. I hated wearing things that made me look like a Lord; I am a warrior and nothing more.

I sat on the chair on the balcony, the sun helped me heal. Every time I came in injured, I would sit out in the setting or rising sun and take in the light, normally followed by being told off by Elrond for moving.

I could hear Thranduil greet Elrond.

"Elrond welcome and it is good to see you." Thranduil said.

"Hannon le King Thranduil how is he?" Elrond asked with a little worry in his voice.

I smiled at that knowing Elrond was worried about me was kind of him but I knew that I would be told off also. That I wasn't looking forward too.

"Stubborn like normal, he has slept for now seven days which is worrying us. Ioron said that it was normal for what he did however something else is wrong."

"What do you mean Thranduil?"

"We will speak in private Elrond."

Then I saw them more away, Elladan and Elrohir were talking to Gilorndir and Legolas. I sat back on the chair.

Then I heard the door open. "Glorfindel? My Lord?" Then the door closed. I saw then Tordir run out to his brothers and the twins, he could run fast. "Glorfindel's gone he's not in his room." Then I heard Elladan curse, if Elrond heard that he would be in trouble. Then I heard five elves enter the room. I was still weak, but the light helped.

"I am going to kill him I mean it." Elrohir was annoyed. I smiled. "Ada will also kill him when he finds….what Elladan?" Elladan knew where I was.

The next thing I saw was Elladan standing in the door way looking at me. "Elladan haven't you learned how to nock?" I smiled at him. "Glorfindel if Ada finds you out here he will lose it with you again."

"The sun helps." I said as I shut my eyes again. "Glorfindel what do you think you're doing?" Elrohir. "Fighting an old emery that is filled with hate will take it out of you so please leave me in peace for a little more. As you recall I will have to deal with your ada soon."

I saw the twins nod and as I heard my room door close quietly I tried removing the fear that was going inside of me. Evil was too close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I heard a voice close to me but it wasn't.

_'You fear the past.'_

_'No I fear why he would want revenge on me'_

_'But why not tell them?'_

_'I now the danger of him if I must I will fight him again.'_

_'You are weak mellon-nin; you will never survive that battle.'_

_'My reason to live is to protect them; if it comes to it I will face him again.'_

_'Your heart is in the right place Balrog – slayer however I fear for you.'_

_'Do not fear for my Lady, fear the growing darkness. You, Elrond and Thranduil will be his second targets if I fail. Hide the past and power, but I fear that he will use others to get to me.'_

_'You may be right. Warn them Glorfindel. You cannot fight this alone.' _

_'I am never alone Lady Galadriel, do not fear for me.' _

_'I always fear for you Glorfindel since you remembered Gondolin's fall.'_

_'I will be alright Galadriel; I will not run out without thinking. I am not at fault at the way of Elladan and Elrohir came to be.' _

I smiled. Elrond blamed me for that every day.

_'I know Glorfindel. But be careful.'_

_'I will'_

Then she was gone. I hated her being in my head however what could I do about it? Nothing, however this time I did need help. How could I tell Elrond and worse Thranduil that an evil was there and Thranduil would skin me alive for not informing him of the danger. But they were in danger in them knowing. Ever way I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I heard a soft breath close to me. "Elrond it is not like you to hide." I opened my eyes and right where I had heard him, there Elrond stood checking me over with his eyes. "I am fine mellon."

"No you are not Glorfindel, me and Thranduil would like to know what happened out there."

"Soon Elrond I will tell you but not now. I am tired. And stop worrying both of you. I have someone else to worry about all ready."

Elrond looked confused and so did Thranduil who stood next to him.

"Galadriel?"

"How did you guess?"

He smiled at me. And left, I was tired but not in body but in mind.

I dreamt of Imladris in the spring but then I dreamt of Gondolin, in the peaceful times. The white towers and the white walls, the voices and faces of friends, I remembered the fountain and it's Lord. He was the only one who looked at me as an equal and not a firstborn as many others did. It was the good times in Gondolin I missed. I missed the wind of the trees and the cries of the eagles as they brought us news.

I opened my eyes again as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Elrond smiled down at me. "Are you alright?"

"I am tired Elrond, but I must speak with you later when possible."

I wanted to tell him everything there and I had too. "What is troubling you mellon-nin?"

Elrond leaned against the balcony railing, he looked at me closely.

"The creature I fought belongs in the shadows Elrond and with his return only proves that Sauron is growing strong again and he has….they have answered their master's call." I looked into his face which was shocked, confused and scared. "Are you telling me…?"

He couldn't finish it so I did. "It was the Witch-King who attacked me Elrond. Why else would I weaken myself like this? I couldn't let him touch the Mirkwood princes like both Elladan and Elrohir I have seen them grow up like sons I don't have. I could let that happen. Not because of me."

Elrond's face was painful to look at, he knew I was right but now the danger was greater than he had thought before. The danger of Sauron was now very much real.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I watched the sun fall, Elrond hadn't said a word. He was scared, he feared for this kingdom but more likely me. He knew that the Witch-king had a score to settle with me. The pain in losing my family again was too much to bear.

"Elrond please mellon say something?"

I hated this silence.

"What can I say to comfort you Glorfindel? We both know that you are his target."

"Not his only target."

Elrond looked at me, and then his eyes fell again. The Witch-King had brought the Lord of Imladris with his two sons, with King Thranduil and his four sons and an old enemy Glorfindel and if he was to fall, all elves would fear him more if he killed the strong and skilled balrog-slayer. All targets of Sauron's to weaken the elven force and great enemies.

And Elrond had Vilya. The sky elven ring, one of the three that Sauron wanted, had he fallen into a trap?

Elrond was worrying about his sons more than himself like normal. As he left the room without another word I went to follow him however a cry ripped though the house. Me and Elrond made for the sound and what greeted us was a patrol of Mirkwood elves injured and with one of them on the floor. Tordir was on the floor with two arrows imbedded into his chest. Elrond started to heal Tordir at once when I turned to the next closest elf. "What happened?"

"We were attacked my lord and we lost Prince Legolas when the orcs attacked." My heart fell. This was his plan to make me go to him.

"The man from the forest has him." Tordir added. Looking at me.

Next thing I knew Thranduil and his other two sons were next to Tordir and followed Elrond and the healers along with Elladan and Elrohir. However I didn't, I knew who he wanted. Me.

And that young prince was bate to catch me, I wasn't going to disappoint.

Legolas would come home but I wouldn't. I knew that much.

As I watch the wounded elves be moved to the healing wing. I collected my armour and my weapons and left the Kingdom of Thranduil.

Elrond would stop me if I didn't leave at once, but this was my fight not theirs.

With a loud crash though the trees Asfaloth joined my walk.

"Mellon-nin Hannon le." The white stallion moved his head to my shoulder and followed me towards the greatest evil in this age.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I moved towards Dol Guldur. Asfaloth shuck his head to me, he felt the danger and so did I. But I needed to go on. Asfaloth however scared he was he followed me on. As I reached the bridge that entered the place of evil, Asfaloth was full of fury that evil was close to us. I patted his neck, he looked at me.

"Mellon-nin, you have serviced me well over the time we have known each other; however it is time for us to part. But saesa mellon-nin wait till Legolas comes and take him home. He does not belong here, take him to his family and then run free. If you met Elrond or any of his family saesa again and take them to safety, do what I was meant to do and keep them safe."

Asfaloth heart fell, he knew what would happen but as normal he bowed his head and nuzzled my face with his.

"Hannon le my brother."

And I turned and started towards him, to face him maybe one last time.

As I moved towards the evil place, not pausing to think about what I was going to do as I knew my head would fill with trouble that I could help return Legolas to Thranduil. I drew my sword which reflected the light falling to the west. I could not fight him in darkness. I entered a courtyard. And I felt the force of Sauron there. He was here and so was a light. Galadriel was aiding me in my work. The light lit the courtyard up and creatures moved to avoid it. Orcs, Sauron's army, and then he stepped forward.

"You came." His voice was hash. Full of anger and fury that I hadn't come with an army of elves, the best fighters. And then I thought up his plan. He thought I would come with Thranduil and the other heirs along with Elrond and his sons and the best fighters of both Imladris and Greenwood. Then all they had to do was to kill or injury them and then both kingdoms would have fallen. It reminded me of Gondolin. The same plan they had then the attacked. The best fighters were being killed more than the less trained ones.

"Let the elf go and we will fight to the death." I spoke clearly but in anger.

Then I heard a cry from the left gate way, two orcs were holding up Legolas' body. His green clothes stained with scarlet from his head. The witch king watched me closely as I checked for a breath from the young price.

Then I heard the cries of orcs charging from behind. Cutting them down was easy at first however I was outnumbered. I knew I needed to get Legolas to Asfaloth, moving slowly towards the prince's lifeless body I made my way. As I made my way up some steps and killing the two orcs that held him up I knew what would buy me more time.

_Valar aid me again so I can help spare his elfling_

With that a blaze of bright white light glowed over the orcs and they ran back inside Dol Guldur. This was my only chance as I could feel the energy flow out of my body. I carried Legolas away towards were Asfaloth stood, fury in his body and mind. As I reached him I heard the cry of orcs and the high pitch screams of the Witch King.

As I looked at the young prince I saw that his eyes were opening. Asfaloth stood still as I lifted Legolas' onto his back. As I placed a spare cloak over his shoulders he muttered. "Lord Glorfindel…?" He was weak.

"Don't talk Tithen pen, save your strength."

"Why is your horse letting me ride him?"  
>"Tithen pen you never ride Asfaloth. He takes you were you need to go. But you never own him."<p>

"Where are we going?"

I was a little confused with this comment. But I knew I had to tell him what I was planning.

"We are not going anywhere, you are going home."

His eyes opened wide. "Listen to me, you will never survive this fight, I have a chance to do so."

A howl and cries from Dol Guldur as I wouldn't hold the strength to keep the light there. Then I heard cries of orcs running. "Noro lim Asfaloth. Noro lim." I cried as Asfaloth turned and galloped off into the woods, on his way to Elrond.

I would stand alone against them but I wasn't going to make it easy.

I would fight him again before I entered the halls again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Thranduil you cannot go riding into a trap. We met walk about our actions to this." Elrond was trying to remove the idea from the Kings mind in riding to save his youngest son.

"Elrond he is my son I cannot leave him to the fate of orcs and an Ularir." Thranduil was mad that Glorfindel had not told him of the threat that was in his woods.

"Thranduil call your others sons and mine and with Glorfindel and the lord of your wood we can find a way to get Legolas back without costing many elves their lives."

Thranduil nodded. As his Lords and his sons entered only Elladan entered the hall without his brother.

"Where is Elrohir?" Elrond asked his oldest son by three minutes. "Getting Glorfindel, he has been in his room since the patrol came back with the news."

Elrond knew that his old friend was blaming himself for what happened. He nodded and let his son sit down next to him. Then with a bang the door flow open, and Elrohir matched in with the look of fear and anger on his face.

"He's gone. He's gone." He shouted.

"Who?" Thranduil asked trying not to yell.

"Glorfindel that's who." As he handed a note to his father.

In the hall voices of anger and shook that the lord would leave so quickly and at the time which they needed him.

"He will never forget this and I will never forgive this to him, do you hear me Elrond?"

Out of everyone Elrond sat there with not a face of anger or shook but of pain.

"Ada what does it say?" Elladan asked louder than normal so the lord and the princes would be silent to hear what Glorfindel had left.

"He has gone to face death. And return Legolas."Then he handed the note to Thranduil who read.

_To my family and friends,_

_I know what you will all be thinking about my choice of going alone however my reason is to spare you the pain that of us who remember the pain of watching friends call by the Witch Kings hand and I did not want to see that again. Asfaloth will bare Legolas back when I get him out but I will stand and fight. Running from this evil will never happen with the growing evil of Sauron in the world once more. _

_Prepare for war for soon he will show his hand and when he does if we are not fighting together we will fall. Remember the beauty and do not let Shadow call on us. _

_I am again sorry for not tell you all this but this is my fight and no one can stop this from happening. _

_Glorfindel _

_Lord of Imladris and warrior to all_

Elrond knew then, his friend had gone to save another but losing his life at the same time. Like before he was losing his life for his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Elrond looked at the shock of the lords and princes but more closely in his sons and Thranduil's eyes.

"He has made his choice, we cannot fault him for that." Elrond spoke aloud to the room but mostly to his two sons.

"Ada we cannot let him face this alone." Elladan spook first, the twins had been trained by Glorfindel along with the rest of the warriors of Imladris.

"Elladan he has to do this himself. He had powers that he still hides from us, do not worry about him." Elrond smiled, he knew of the gift that his old friend hid so well. And none of the Ularir would stand near him long. And the Witch King didn't know of this. But he must have seen that his friend was not a common elf lord.

"What do you mean Lord Elrond, before when he faced him he fell from lack of strength." Gilorndir added quickly.

"You are right Gilorndir; however this gift is very powerful and showing this is not easy as it shows to others who Glorfindel is. And showing that to emery is dangerous, as he would become a bigger target."

"What gift Ada?" Elrohir added, everyone in the room wanted to know but it was not my place.

"It is not my place."

Then the door slammed open and a guard ran in. "Your highness, Legolas has returned on Asfaloth."

At that everyone ran into the courtyard to see Legolas on Asfaloth. Elladan and Elrohir lifted the young prince off the horses back. As Elrond started to look at Legolas for wounds but found none. Asfaloth kicked his feet and stamped his feet. The fury in the horse everyone could see.

Elladan jumped out of the way as Asfaloth reared, Thranduil looked at the horse that was not happy at all and his fury was strong.

"Glorfindel, he is worried about his friend." Elrond voiced as guards moved towards the horse but jumped back as he kicked out.

"So he is worried about his master?" Thranduil added asking Elrond. But Asfaloth kicked his feet towards Thranduil and swung his head in anger. Elrond was about to translate however someone spoke first.

"No one owns him."

Everyone looked down and seeing Legolas awake was great. Dorondir and Gilorndir lifted their brother up.

"How do you feel Legolas?" Elrond asked.

"My chest does not hurt any longer, Hannon le lord."

"I did nothing Tithen pen, you were already healed on arriving."

"Then Lord Glorfindel did but that place was full of orcs and other evil creatures. He will not survive that battle having weakened himself more."

"What do you mean more?" Elrond was now becoming worried. His friend had weakened himself by healing Legolas, and now facing one of the Ularir but worse of all the Witch King.

"A light hit the courtyard and I fell into the light then I remember been on Asfaloth. And then here."

Elrond looked at Asfaloth again how had stopped moving and then galloped out of the gates. Something must have happened. "Elladan and Elrohir take Legolas to his brothers' room I believe Tordir will want to see him. We will have food to return both of their strengths."

Elladan nodded and pointed Dorondir and Gilorndir to move. But Elrohir stopped his brother. "What about Glorfindel?"

Elrond looked at his son and then he nodded and the princes and the son's of Elrond moved inside the house. Thranduil looked at Elrond whom was watching at the gate that Asfaloth had galloped out of.

"What was the horse worried about?"

"Glorfindel had been riding Asfaloth's line from the beginning. He is one of the Mearas children that use to be ridden by the mighty lords of Gondolin. His line has served the warriors of old. Any of the line will allow the lords to ride them even to death."

"How did the horses survive the fall of Gondolin when so many elves did not?" This was a fair question. And he had asked the same of Glorfindel in the first few months of Glorfindel joining his house hold and his family.

"They were never kept in the city; they run free, as nature was meant to."

Thranduil nodded and both of them moved inside the house. Elrond sat on the balcony watching other the gate. Waiting to see if his friend would ever return and if he did he would never hear the end of what he had put them though.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I watched as the orcs crossed Asfaloth's track to which would lead them to the kingdom of Thranduil then to the archers. But I needed to get word to them soon. Elrond couldn't hear me as evil was covering this place. Then I thought of someone that could get news to them quickly. The brown wizard; Radagast the brown, he lived in the south of Mirkwood. Rhosgobel was his home and I knew whey well where to find him at this time.

The eagles from the north travelled to Mirkwood to see him, they could send word to Elrond quickly. I still needed to find the truth of Dol Guldur. There was evil still there, but different evil to the witch king.

I made my way to Rhosgobel and found Radagast talking to Gwaihir. "Lord Gwaihir may I ask you to do something for me?"

"Lord Glorfindel it has been an age since I last saw you. How may I be at service?"  
>"Lord I thank you. Please bare a message to Lord Elrond at the Woodland kingdom and warn them of an army of orcs heading their way, please warn them of the danger and to prepare for war."<p>

"I will carry the message but would it not be easier if I carried you to give the message?"

"Sadly no Gwaihir, I must deal with a growing problem in this wood before returning if I do at all."

"That is ill news however I bid you luck Glorfindel, you are known by nearly all the great eagles that fly to my wing. We will aid you if we can."

"I thank you mellon-nin but hurry they will need time to prepare."

"Good luck to you Glorfindel." Lord Gwaihir then flown into the sky and moved towards Elrond.

I bid goodbye to Radagast and then moved back towards Dol Guldur.

I entered Dol Guldur again, the place was quiet but I could feel a movement in the darkness.

I heard then a high pitch laugh. "So you have come back to face me again. However with all your strength you will never destroy me."

I knew he was right, I could not destroy him however I had a plan to weaken him.

The next thing I knew our blades met in the courtyard. I bucked to avoid a fatal blow, and was able to make him fall to his knees. Then I was slammed against the stone wall. Then I saw it.

The Eye of Sauron.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Elrond watched till late evening when he son's entered the room telling their ada that he needed food and rest. Elrond however did not move. He did not want to leave this point to which he could see the courtyard awaiting his friends return. Knowing every well that there was a chance that he would not.

"My Lord Elrond, King Thranduil bids you to join him in the garden at once. A messenger has come with news of Lord Glorfindel."

This was something new, Elrond quickly made his way to the garden to which he saw Thranduil and his four sons and then Elladan and Elrohir. And then he saw the messenger. Lord Gwaihir, Lord of Eagles.

"Lord Gwaihir was news do you bring?" Elrond asked as soon as he joined the group of elves.

"Grim news Lord Elrond, nearly all of the evil creatures that stay in Dol Guldur are now making their way here to attack. Orcs and other creatures of Sauron's, however their numbers have increased to a great size, and the council of Glorfindel is to prepare for war."

Glorfindel was then in danger but so were we. Thranduil quickly called his guard to secure the kingdom. Archers lined the walls, warriors stood tall on the wall also. Thranduil and his sons wore gold and green armour when the Lord of Imladris and his sons and the warriors he had came with remained in blue and gold. The same armour style as Gil-Galad's.

However as Elrond watch the warriors line the wall he remembered asking Glorfindel all types of questions when he had first come to Imladris. He had travelled with Gil Galad who in some way was behaving like a child around Glorfindel.

**_Flashback_**

_"My Lord King Gil-Galad is here with a couple of Lords and warriors." A messenger had reported and as Elrond went to met them he heard Gil-Galad laugh. He then saw his king crying with tears but the guard were smiling, and the lords to whom he knew were laughing. All were listening to a lord to who Elrond did not know._

_"That cannot be true; you are making that up my friend." Gil-Galad was able to say as he got himself together._

_"Gil-Galad I am hurt that even with your line you would say that to me. And I am, your grandfather ones thought it funny to push the King of the Greenwood of that time in the river to see if he would sink." The lord answered and with that the guard moved away all laughing._

_"Mellon-nin where have you been all these years?" Gil-Galad asked. To which the lord's face fell. _

_"I am sorry my friend did not mean to bring it up." Gil-Galad would not apologies easily however this lord was known enough to do so. _

_"Your Highness, you have travelled far, food is available to all of your company." Elrond spook to with Gil-Galad turned to see Elrond. Smiled and nodded allowing the other lords to follow him into the house, but he stayed talking to the elf that looked that he had something heavy placed on his mind._

_Elrond did want to know who this elf was and so turned to one of the lords. "Who is the elf Gil-Galad is talking too?" He asked and the elf smiled. "Would you believe me if I told you Elrond?" _

_"Then let me hear it." Elrond replied to which the lord drew him away from the group of elves moving towards the hall. "His name is Glorfindel." Elrond mind shot like a arrow from its string. "Glorfindel of Gondolin." The elf added._

_"That cannot be true, Glorfindel fell protecting the remains of the elves of Gondolin and my grandparents and my father" Elrond said a little angry. That the warrior's name was mentioned._

_"It is the truth Elrond. He arrived some months ago, Lord Celeborn remembered meeting him once and with Lady Galadriel he told them of what happened when the city fell. And the battle with the balrog. He is Glorfindel, not mistake and also a true firstborn." The elf smiled. "It is funny he can read your family tree and tell you about them by you saying a simple name from your family."_

_Elrond was only partly listening to the elf's comments, if that was truly Glorfindel of Gondolin he would have knew his father and grandfather and so on. He wanted to speak to the lord however as he entered the hall, he job was to entertain his guests. _

_Gil-Galad entered the hall without Glorfindel and he looked like he was mad to himself. Elrond quickly left the hall and found him sat near the waterfall. "I am sorry my Lord however is there anything you need?" Elrond spook as Glorfindel looked up at him._

_He smiled. "No Lord Elrond I am well, just need some time to rest." _

_Elrond nodded and moved towards the water. "Imladris is a place of peace is it not?" he asked. _

_"Yes, I hope after this war this place will become a place of peace and comfort to all."_

_"However, my Lord you are not asking me what we truly wish, please ask what is on your mind." _

_"Some of the Lords say that you are the mighty Glorfindel of old, the one who slay the balrog on the cliffs around the burning city."_

_"Yes I am him. And yes I remember your father and grandfather. But I remember your grandmother better as I was there at her birth and the all the rest of your line to which you wish to ask me about."_

_"I never mentioned my…."_

_"You look a lot like him. More like great grandfather. He was my once king, you have the same look about you when I say something that was on your mind but haven't spoken it." _

_"And my father?" _

_"You know the tales of my life Lord Elrond that I was never given the chance to see your father fully grown, I only saw him as an elfling."_

_"I know that but what was he like as a child?" Elrond sat near to the elf. He looked at him carefully._

_"Your father and grandfather were a lot like elflings even when your grandfather was a man, both full of energy and joy that it filled the hearts of all. And after the feast we will talk more. I am not leavening any time soon." _

**_End of Flashback_**

Elrond remembered the feast that night when Gil-Galad told Elrond that Glorfindel had promised his grandmother that he would look after them and the promise to look after his line.

Now they were good friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I am sorry that I haven't updated for a bit however have had writers block with this story so I had a break and worked out this chapter so here you go. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

Chapter Ten

I was losing this battle, his sword did not wound me but my sprit was growing dimmer. Soon I would have to show myself to the enemy, soon I would be a greater target than I was now. But at what moment do I show it.

All power for good or ill can be dangerous. But also using the power too much can also be more dangerous to myself as this power can destroy even the smallest amount of darkness that is in all of us. I felt the Witch-Kings' blade touch my neck, my new body was failing me.

I had gotten use to this body more quickly than last one however I looked the same. I then felt my sprit start to scream to run from the darkness but I couldn't. I couldn't run as it would mean death to my family and friends.

Sauron was watching everything and the evil power was strong but it wasn't as it was over 3000 years ago, I could remember the power of Sauron on the battle field as he slain Gil-Galad and throw his body onto the cliff of Mount Doom.

Then I heard from far way the sound of an orcs horn. It had begun.

**_Kingdom of the Greenwood- Elrond POV_**

The sound of the horn readied all the warriors, himself and Thranduil both watched as line after line of a hundred orcs matched towards the wall of the outer defence. All of those who could not or was not allowed to fight were taken deep into the kingdom. The Kingdom was defended by three thick walls, each with its own guardsmen and defences however today most of the warriors remained in the outer wall defences and its yard, with archers on each wall to give cover if they had be to retreat back.

The warriors of Imladris had been trained by Glorfindel and some had even fought with Gil-Galad. The Woodland elves however hadn't been use to a full battle as not many survived this long with the number of attacks that they had been in. However there were some old warriors Mirkwood still held. The King's personal guard were all trained by Glorfindel before the war.

As the orcs began to run to the wall, the order for arrows was shouted by Elladan. The arrows shot cutting down great numbers of the orcs, arrow after arrow past through the elven bows, however then the arrows from the orcs began to fly some elves were hit.

However then an explosion shattered their chances, orcs in hundreds broke through into the yard, Elrond and Thranduil were in the thick of the battle, and Elrohir pushed his way to get to his brother who was fighting still on the wall along with Gilorndir however for every step he took he got knocked back another three. He hated fighting away from his brother as they normally fought side by side.

The sea of orcs however weren't growing tried, however the elves were. Now I could understand what Glorfindel felt as he battled the great army that attacked and destroyed his old home of Gondolin.

His friend did not speak of its fall as it always ending in talking about his own death on the cliffs as he destroyed a Balrog but fell alone with it. This was one reason that every time in the Hall of Fire, when the story was told he would quietly leave without anyone knowing but it was only when a young elfling turned to ask him a question did they find him gone.

However when his old friend was known as the most cheerful mighty elven lord there was a few things that he hated, all servants of evil was top of that list, but also cruel and evil plots however small got on his nerves. This surprised him as he got on so well with his two troublesome sons.

However the one thing that happened more when visitors came to Imladris and the tale of Gondolin's fall was told mentioning the name Maeglin and Glorfindel would lock himself away from everyone, and would not show himself unless he went on patrol or he was called for by me. However he would go down to the stables and spend most of his time with the horses but mostly with Asfaloth.

Then I saw Thranduil almost get stabbed by an orc only to see one of the Imladris warrior's block the move and cut the orcs head clean off. Suddenly I was blinded, the light flowed through me. The power of the Firstborn, Glorfindel must have been in great need to show this and only to stop the darkest of evil.

However this did not stop the battle, the light fell again as quickly as it came and the remaining orcs were now anger and injured by the light. Then I saw something that ripped my heart from my chest, Elladan was laying over the edge of the wall with his arm bloody and his other pinned by a large orc. The orc had his sword here Elladan's head, Elrohir was this too, he tried his best to get to his brother but couldn't. I would lose another love one before I was final killed or sailed.

Elrohir would more than likely fade at the loss of his brother, his other half. Gilorndir and Dorondir both on the wall tried to get to their friend but both were fighting a losing battle. The orc raised his blade and quickly brought it back down, but before the weapon could touch my son's throat it was pulled back up and then the orc lay dead next to Elladan with the elf's blade still embedded in the orc's heart.

"Glorfindel!" Dorondir shouted as I then saw. The warrior was indeed my old friend, however my happiness was short lived as the light broke back from his friend's body and the orcs fled, this light was stronger than before. He couldn't control it, he always feared that he couldn't that the light was too strong.

With only elves left with the bodies of the dead did the light final end and with the lights end his friend's body fell to the floor and didn't move again.

**Please leave your reviews - thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I knew where I was, back at the gates of the Halls of Mandos. I knew why I was here; I had weakened myself too much. In front of me was Lord Mandos, he stood there and smiled at me. "You have done well my friend."

"I did what I could but I still fail them." I had standing to met him face to face.

"I do not call it failure, you saved both Elrond's and Thranduil's line, I would not call that a failure but a success." He said smiling. "Walk with me." He said and moved away from the gate.

The golden wood around the gates was peaceful, but I still worried. "What will you do now?" Mandos asked.

I looked at him as we walked thinking about his question. "I have a choice?" I asked not understanding what he was getting at.

He smiled, "Glorfindel, you are one of the firstborns, showing such power has showed that you were one of the originals to everyone. And I am proud to have met you, but also that give you a chance to return back."

"I do not understand." I said stopping in my tracks, he turned to look at me. "My friend, you have more power than all the rings of old together. Yes you cannot alone destroy them however you have the right to hold any of them with the power you hold. I never understood why I felt something about you. However you have something about you that makes me believe that you have not yet finished your time with them."

Was he saying that I could return, return to my family.

"You have the right to rule over all other Lords and Kings however you rather remain a warrior still, I always found that as odd however I was told by others that are behind the gates that you are too loyal to your word to serve and rather be known as a common elf."

I looked at him, he smiled widely. "And who are these others?" I smiled knowing one of them.

He laughed. "You know them all, Turgon speaks very highly of you. Even for a King, he speaks very highly about you and he wishes me to tell you that he is very thankful for you protecting his family." Remembering King Turgon was hard, the strong, brave man fighting to his death on the steps of Gondolin. Sadly it was me and Idril both saw his death, I remember that clearly. However as I went to find Tuor and Eärendil that I found Tuor fighting Maeglin, he protected Eärendil as Maeglin had gone for the young elfling. Maeglin had fallen to his death cursing both mine and Tuor names.

"Also Ecthelion is still a good friend to you and he only wishes that he could have fought with you." I did not meet Mandos' eyes. Ecthelion had been a good friend to me, us both being Lords met we spent a lot of time together and he was the only one who was a challenge at fighting. But he had also fallen in Gondolin; he had fallen by the same species of creature. He had fought the Lord of the Balrog's killing it but like me, he had fallen also.

"You miss them?" He asked. I walked away from him.

He quick caught up with me and we continued walking. "That was my home with my family. Remembering their deaths sometimes is easier than their lives before."

"You can always enter the Halls again my friend but you will not be able to return." Mandos said as he stopped I looked up and seeing the gates again. I had to choice.

My family needed me for now; I knew that I would see my friends again soon however didn't want to fight anymore.

I didn't know what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I felt something. My body felt odd, however it was my body. I felt like I was under water, muffled voices were not far off where I was. I then felt my head spin; I felt my power inside of me. I knew that now it was back caged inside me I would allow myself to wake. I had to shut my body down to stop my power from ripping me apart.

I then knew whose voices I could hear.

"I do not know Thranduil, the power was even stronger than anything I thought it was. He has wounded himself by using it." The tone of Elrond, I knew he was now worried about me.

"But why weren't we told of his power before now?" Thranduil tone was not as strong as Elrond's so he was closer to me than Thranduil.

"He never wanted others to see him other then himself." Elrond said, and then I heard the door open.

"Any change?" The voice of Elladan spoke first; I knew that Elrohir would not be far behind him if not next to him.

"No, there is not. However you should not be out of bed Elladan, you will reopen your wounds if you move too quickly." I heard a sign from the twin. "Ada I am not the one hanging onto life by a thread and I am healed enough to leave my chamber." I heard Elladan's tone; he was annoyed at his father for treating him as if he was an elfling again but also the worry about another. Then I remembered the battle.

Asfaloth had heard my call and returned to get me back to the woodland kingdom. And then the sight of the battle and the screams of Elrond and Elrohir as I saw Elladan pinned to the floor by an orc.

Getting to him was easy and slaying the beast with the little energy I had left before releasing again the light of the firstborn. However after the orcs had been killed or escaped back into the woods, I quickly closed the gift and left my body to heal and by my soul not being with it, let it heal and contain the gift till my soul was strong enough to close the light again.

I remembered seeing Mandos and speaking to him, and the message he sent me. I had a choice in returning or remaining, however the promise I had made was as strong as the day it was made, to protect Elrond's line and hold it strong.

Then I heard others enter the room.

"There is no change." Thranduil said in his worried tone. I knew who had entered, his four sons.

"In that place there was another light, strong but not as strong as the one that happened because of Glorfindel. Who was that?" Legolas asked, he tone was full of worry and pain. I had healed him but I knew the pain with from within.

I groaned for the first time. That got everyone's attraction.

"Mellon are you in pain?" Elrond asked, I could feel his sprit close to me.

"No." I said not opening my eyes. "Please tell me she has not come yet."

"Who Glorfindel?" Thranduil asked, moving closer.

"I am going to have to listen to her moaning at me again but this time in person." I added not answering his question.

Then i heard both the twins start laughing, then Elrond chuckled. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

I did as he asked. "I do not think she will come." He added smiling as I saw him.

"She left Lothlorien five days ago." I muttered. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry mellon but you are on your own then." Elrond said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"You help." I muttered closing my eyes. _Don't worry Elrond, just getting use to my body once more._

I past the message and when with his sons worried he left me be. "He needs to rest." And with that everyone but Elrond left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I sat apon the balcony taking in the rays of the early sun light; Elrond had left the room not long after everyone else had gone. Maybe it was because I wanted rest however most of all I wanted some time to myself. I knew the fact that I did die. My soul had left my body even for only a while, it felt odd. I had felt this before however back then the body was new because of the flames.

Sometimes if I have trouble sleeping I see the flames when I close my eyes. It still haunted me and I guess it always will. However even how I do the same now as I did back then, I always took in the sun light to help me heal and to be at peace, I could remember the beginning. The first sun rise and I remember everyone, none were the same.

Then I looked down at the courtyard, it had only been a few weeks since Elrond had entered the courtyard to see me however now I saw a large group of Lothlorien warriors with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I was in for trouble now, Elrond met with both of them, I guessed that he was informing them of my injuries and then Celeborn went with Elrond who were both met by Thranduil. I only guest that they wanted to talk about the attack.

However Galadriel left the courtyard I did not know where until…

"I believe Elrond told you to stay in bed." I heard from the door way. I smiled and turned to her.

"You know me too well to know that I only listen to him when he is in the room Galadriel." I answered her. She walked onto the balcony not looking at me. I stood, feeling a little dizzy however moved to stand next to her.

"Sauron has returned." I said quietly but I had the feeling she knew that.

"Yes, he had. But he remains in the shadows, hidden from our sight for now." She answered. I knew that she was right.

"He will not remain in Dol Guldur; he knew we know that was where he had some of his army. I believe he will move them back to the safety of Mordor." I added I turned to see her nod.

I wanted her to explain how powerful the firstborn light is however she could not know.

"You did well saving my grandsons." She added out of the blue. I looked shocked at her and she turned and lightly smiled. "Elrond?" I asked to which she nodded.

I was going to kill him when I saw him. But the odd thing was that she knew very well that my life was given back to me to protect them from any harm like my task was in Gondolin and the time before.

As the sun moved high in the sky I remembered something else. "I returned to Mandos Halls again." I said quickly not wanting others who might be listening.

She turned to look at me with her eyes worried and also interested. "I should have known that the light would kill me however I never thought that I would be given the choice to return again." I said chuckling a little knowing that if it was luck then I was thankful for it.

"You chose to return?" She asked however I knew what she was getting at. She was asking about how I was given the chose to return or not.

"Mandos explained a little, however he has taken a little interest in me but I am not pleased with that." I said, it was a point having Mandos himself watching me made me a little worried. She nodded in response to this.

"Why are you here Galadriel? Normally when you wanted something you talked in my head to make sure I would listen to you." I said knowing the answer and the look I was going to get for that.

"You never listen to me Glorfindel." She said turning to me. "You are a good friend Glorfindel and I know that you fear more than ever that you have placed a target on everyone for one thing that that is true however now Sauron fears you more than ever. He will not challenge you."

She may be right however I felt myself weaken a little, I moved to sit back down however I felt her hand on my arm. "Never weaken yourself like that again."

I nodded to her and she quickly and quietly left the room. I stood there only a minute more, I had been given this power and now I had threatened the lives I were meant to save by being here. I knew that I would never be happy in the halls with all my old friends.

Then I sat back down in my seat and watched the birds of the Greenwood on the balcony railings knowing that I must remain, I must protect my friends. My family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

We all remained in the Greenwood Kingdom of another week; I talked to them all about Sauron's strengths and the plans that the Witch-King had told me thinking I would be died soon. However after I had healed enough to return home.

Leaving the Greenwood was a little harder than before due to the friendship that had grown between me and the four princes. Legolas more than the others but like Elladan and Elrohir I knew that they would be more trouble when I returned than I left.

Wearing my clean armour that the twins had cleaned and if needed mended by the Greenwood smiths. We would be travelling half way with the Lothlorien elves before moving south to their wood and we continued west. Watching the warriors from both woods mount their horses and ready themselves for the long journey home.

I saw Legolas and Dorondir were stood talking to Elladan and Elrohir. Gilorndir was talking to Elrond and Celeborn. Galadriel had not joined the company yet however Haldir was speaking to Tordir. I waited in the hall for our time to leave, and then I heard someone move behind me.

"Are you not joining them yet?" Thranduil asked before joining me.

"Elrond threatened me with no training or patrols if I tried to move to early." I said smiling at Thranduil who smiled back.

"Here…." Thranduil said handing me a green and silver dragger. "A small token that will not be the last to thank you for my life of my sons and for the lives of my people."

The dragger's blade was curved like nearly all of the elves weapons. The blade's hilt was made from beach wood with silver leafs craved into the smooth wood. "A blade from my personal smith."

I looked at him with a smile, holding his arm so he could not join the others yet. "Thranduil no thanks is needed, like Elrond, we are good friends and I have been your families friends for a long time and I hope a long time to follow." He smiled and we both entered the courtyard.

Elrond watched me move into the company, I smiled at him. I placed the dragger onto my belt with my other dragger from Lothlorien. I moved near Asfaloth who stood near Elrond's stallion. "I thought I told you….." Elrond began however was cut off.

"He never listens to you Elrond so do not waste your breath." Galadriel said joining us. I smiled at Elrond who shook his head.

After promising I would return soon after Elrond had let me out again I quickly add to Thranduil to which his son chuckled quietly. We left the Greenwood and headed for home. I would miss the little time I spent in the Greenwood however time is little to elves.

However the war that was coming, I knew in my heart that time would be our greatest weapon.

That and hope.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank everyone who had enjoyed this story however it is time it ended. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter to chapter of this little tale of friendship and family. Please add your reviews to this story and please check out my other stories including Dangerous Wood writing for the Hobbit and my other stories. <strong>

**And thank you for reading my tale.**

**Edengwen :)**


End file.
